


Shelter

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), nora's not doing too great, the kids aren't alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The girls recover after the fight with the ace ops. Volume 8 spoilers.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Bmblb





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea in my head and figured I'd go ahead and write it before I watch next week's episode and have to wrestle with how noncanon it is. Set directly after Volume 8 Episode 3, and includes minor elements from Episode 4. It's not entirely canon compliant as I have not seen the episode in it's entirety. Enjoy!

The rest of the trip to the Schnee manor passes in silence, with the driver and passengers of the airship either focusing on navigating, lost in thought, or in Nora's case, unconscious. The redhead hasn't so much as stirred since she collapsed, and little flickers of electricity keep sparking off her like static shocks. It's not exactly an encouraging sign.

They might have succeeded at getting the code that they needed, and sent Penny on her way to secure the launch, but looking at the face of her unconscious friend Blake can't help but feel that they haven't really accomplished much.

"We're here," Weiss announces, snapping Blake out of her reverie. Glancing out the window, she realizes that she must have zoned out for longer than she thought, long enough for them to arrive at their destination. The looming shape of the Schnee manor towers above them, intimidating even in the absence of its infamous patriarch.

"Let's get inside," May says, hoisting Nora into her arms. Weiss and Blake reluctantly follow, Ruby trailing behind them. Even without the presence of Weiss' overbearing father, it hardly seems like a welcoming place to stay. Still, it's not like they have a lot of options for refuge these days.

Ruby has been quiet since Penny departed, and Blake had figured that she was just tired and missing her friend. But she drags behind the rest of the group as they approach the house, and then proceeds to collapse as soon as they've crossed the threshold.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelps in alarm. Blake manages to catch her before she cracks her head on the floor.

"She must have overdone it with her semblance earlier," Blake muses, carefully arranging Ruby into a sort of awkward bridal carry in her arms. "I don't think she's ever used it on so many people before."

Biting her lip, Weiss nods. "There should be a spare bedroom just off the hallway where we can hole up for now. It's the first door on your left."

They settle both girls down on the bed. Blake pulls off Ruby and Nora's shoes, tossing them in the corner with the rest of their stuff. Outside, they can hear Weiss talking to someone.

"Who's there?" a young male voice asks. Whitley.

"None of your business," Weiss responds, tone sharp with annoyance. "Now, why don't you go to your room and stay out of my way."

May stands. "I'll go check to make sure that we don't have any more surprises out there waiting for us. You look after them."

Blake nods. She makes her way over to the bed to check on her friends.

Ruby is pale and warm to the touch, but her breathing is steady and she just seems to be deeply asleep. She probably just drained her aura by overextending her semblance. With a little rest, she should be fine. Nora, on the other hand . . .

Nora is burning up, her skin ghostly pale and her breathing erratic and shallow. And they probably won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up. If she wakes up . . .

No. She can't afford to think like that. Blake shakes her head, trying to banish the gloomy thoughts. She spins around in surprise when the door creaks open, but relaxes when she sees that it's Weiss.

"Just me," Weiss says, holding up her hands. She looks over at Ruby and Nora and swallows hard. "How are they looking?"

Blake decides to start with the good news. "Ruby should be okay with a little rest. She's just exhausted from using her semblance like that."

"And Nora?" Weiss is unusually quiet.

"She's not looking good, Weiss," Blake says with a sigh. "I don't think that there's anything we can do about those scars, and she's burning up."

"I could get a wet towel or something for her," Weiss offers, eager to do something to help. "There's a bathroom across the hall. I'll be right back."

Left in the silence, Blake tries to think of something to do. The last time they were here, the place was full of people and noise. Now, it's just unnervingly quiet. Blake just wants to hear a reassuring voice, to not feel so alone.

Before she can think better of it, she takes out her scroll and dials Yang. Her partner picks up on the first ring. "Blake! What's going on?"

"Yang." Blake swallows hard past the sudden lump in her throat. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Blake, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. We're hiding out at the Schnee manor right now. We got the code that Dr. Pollendina needed, and Penny is on her way to Amity tower for the launch." Maybe if Blake sticks to just the bare minimum details, she can keep herself from crying.

Yang is quiet for a moment. Behind her, the door opens. Weiss comes back in, damp towel in hand, and lays it over Nora's forehead. "I'll go see if I can find something to eat," she announces, before leaving again.

Keeping busy in order to avoid your own feelings of helplessness. Blake can appreciate that.

With a jolt, she realizes that Yang has started talking again. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, it sounds like you guys have been pretty successful then. So, what's wrong?"

Blake looks at Ruby and Nora, unconscious on the bed, and feels anything but successful. She's quiet for a long moment.

"We ran into the ace ops while we were in the facility," she says finally.

"Did you guys have to fight them again?"

"Penny did. She was holding her own, but they managed to take one of her swords. We're not sure why. Nothing good, probably."

"What else happened?" Yang knows her well enough to know that that can't be all she's upset about.

Blake bites her lip. "During the fight, we got separated from Penny. Nora," she takes a deep breath. "Nora, she used one of the electrified doors to charge up her semblance. It worked, but. But it was way too much electricity even for her to take. She collapsed, and she hasn't woken up since. I don't know what to do, Yang."

"Nora's tough, Blake. I'm sure she'll get through this."

"You didn't see her," Blake says, shaking her head before remembering that Yang can't see her. "She looked really bad, Yang, and the scars." Her voice breaks. "I wish you were here."

"I wish there was more I can do to help. It sounds like we'll just have to wait it out for Nora, and hope that she surprises us. How are Ruby and Weiss?"

"Weiss is fine. Unhappy about being back here, but fine. Ruby overdid it a bit with her semblance, back at the base, so she's sleeping it off, but she's okay."

"What was she trying to do?" Yang asks, sounding worried.

"Well, Penny figured out a new trick for Ruby's semblance, which was really helpful, but took a lot out of her. She'll be fine with some rest."

"A new trick, huh? Wish I could have seen it."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to show you once we're all back together again. And you should see what May can do with her semblance. But never mind that, how are you guys doing?"

"Blake, are you talking to Yang?" Ruby's sleepy voice comes from behind her.

"Oh good, you're awake." Blake sits down on the bed next to Ruby. "Yes, I'm on my scroll with your sister. How are you feeling?"

Ruby squints up at her, then shrugs. "Uh, tired and sore, but okay, I guess. Especially compared to—" She cuts herself off, looking over at Nora. "Can I talk to Yang?" she asks, her voice small.

"Of course," Blake says immediately, handing the scroll to Ruby. She checks on Nora while Ruby talks to her sister. She's still deathly pale and way too warm, but her breathing is steadier.

When she looks back over at Ruby, the younger girl is out cold again, slumped on her side and still clutching the scroll to her ear. Smiling fondly, Blake gently extricates the scroll from her grasp and pulls the covers over her.

"I'm afraid you put her to sleep."

"Good," Yang replies. "Hey, thanks for that, by the way."

"Of course. I know that you two miss each other."

"You have no idea. Thanks for looking out for her, by the way."

"What are teammates for?" She'll never take Yang's place, but she can try her best. Blake wouldn't want anyone else watching her back. "So, how are you guys doing?"

Yang sighs. "Not great, unfortunately." She tells Blake about their efforts to help the refugees evacuate, and their encounter with the strange Grimm that took Oscar. "We're going to go after it of course, but we've got no idea how to fight it."

"I'm sure that you guys will figure something out," Blake tries to reassure her. "Jaune's an amazing strategist, Ren is a great fighter, and well, I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back besides you."

"Thanks, Blake," Yang says softly, her tone fond. "Well, as much as I'd love to keep talking to you, I should probably go check on the boys. Stay safe out there, okay?"

"You too," Blake replies, disconnecting the call. She smells food, and turns around to find Weiss in the doorway, holding a plate full of sandwiches.

"I got us some food," Weiss announces unnecessarily. "You doing okay?"

Blake smiles at her. She's still worried, but after talking to Yang, it feels like a bit of the weight has been eased off her shoulders. "I am, actually."

**Author's Note:**

> How do I deal with the tension between Ruby and Yang in canon? By ignoring it lol. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
